This disclosure relates to abradable seals for gas turbine engines.
Abradable seals or coatings (rub coatings) can be used to protect moving parts from damage during rub interaction while providing a small clearance. Such seals are used in turbomachines to interface with the tips of a rotating blade stage, tips of cantilevered vanes and knife edge seals.